


爱侣

by Doris_CYQZ



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Bottom Maxwell Lord, Description of Peeing, Maxwell Lord with Female Genitals, Other, Read at Your Own Risk, Torture by Electric Instrument, mention of previous rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doris_CYQZ/pseuds/Doris_CYQZ
Summary: 注意：不健康就对了，read at your own risk.GN!reader/max lord男人就是长批，就是能怀孕，这是常识（x
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader





	爱侣

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：  
> 不健康就对了，read at your own risk.  
> GN!reader/max lord  
> 男人就是长批，就是能怀孕，这是常识（x

工作总是很让人疲惫，但是一想到回到家里，有人一直在等你，这份温暖就能够让人坚持下去。

“晚上好，我回来了哦。”你打开门，懒散地说了一句。没有人回答你，但你并不为此感到沮丧。只是没听见而已。你把期待存放在心口，公文包留在玄关，扶着楼梯往上。

“晚上好，我回来了哦。”你在门口又重复了一次，随意地敲了敲门当做通知，按住门把手推开。一切都很整洁，就像你预期的那样。你的新朋友躺在床上，温顺、干净、整洁，等待着你的到来。这种期待让你感到温暖。“我回来了哦。”你来到他的床前，在他的额头上落下一吻，收获汗湿的触感，微妙的咸味，一边解开箍着他的口枷。“有没有想我呀？”

“求求你，”可这是他的第一句话。“你想要什么？钱吗？我一定给你，只要你放了我......求求你，别再折磨我了。”

他看着你，目光带着疲倦的恳求，像是一束微弱而冰冷的光，只让你感觉寒冷、悲伤、还有被背叛的愤怒。“我怎么会折磨你呢？Max，我的爱。”你跪在床边，“我不是为了任何东西，你一定要理解我......一定要明白这一点。”

当你在末日一般的那一天傍晚见到Max的时候，你觉得自己是世界上最幸运的人。有谁能比你更幸运呢？在那样混乱的时刻，没有受到生命的威胁，没有失去什么财产，甚至那天宣布破产的公司也奇迹般起死回生，你的工作也回来了。你的生活又能继续下去了，而这一天暂时无事可做。你决定难得地在街头漫步，消磨罕见的空闲。你的家庭充满虔诚的信徒，你应该感谢这一点，如果你妈妈没有逼着你每周末去做弥撒，上帝不会保佑你路过那个偏僻的小巷，而你不会忘带你的耳机，也就不会听到那微弱的哭泣。

那是一个人，你起先以为是流浪汉，但是你马上意识到他残存的装束过于得体。你凑近一些，打量那片狼藉。一个男人，蜷缩成一团，撕裂的衣衫和西裤浸泡在泥水里，依稀能看出原本摆放在橱窗里带着昂贵标价的质地。“嘿，你还好吗？”你下意识地问了一句，先是为自己的多管闲事感到后悔，但是马上又意识到自己是多么明智。那个男人居然醒着，或者，依稀清醒着，因为你的声音瑟缩了一下，缓慢地转过身，终于露出了他的面庞：隐藏在深蓝色碎步和油腻的金发之下，那张家喻户晓的脸。Max Lord，你得是一个完全和社会脱节的人才能不认识他。事实上，就在不久之前，他还在橱窗的电视机里，问你有什么愿望。

你许了什么愿来着？啊，“我想操你。”你完全没有想更多，脱口而出的愿望千万别让你妈妈知道。难道这也算数了？你看着那张在一瞬间勾住你的臃肿的脸庞，一瞬间刺中你的爱情之箭，不敢相信地伸手去触碰。那皮肤的质感柔软湿润，发粉，如同腐烂果实的外皮，堪堪铺盖生蛆的内里。但是那是真实存在的，你浑身颤抖起来，用打战的手把他架起来，他的金发耷拉着，遮住些许他的眉毛和沉重的眼皮。那对琥珀一样的眼睛在这期间费力的睁开，给予你一丝注意，再没法给你更多的反馈。足够了。你把他抱紧，不顾肮脏的泥泞沾湿你的装束。这个肥胖、虚弱的男人像是世界上唯一那片契合你的拼图，终于圆满了你扭曲的人生。你注定要让你的妈妈失望了，你要离经叛道，而且绝不回头。

把Max Lord不动声色地带回家花费了一些时间。你不敢打车，因为你知道他在不久前成功扬名天下，而且他的这副打扮现在也不适合让除了你之外的人看见。你只好让他先待在那个不见光的角落，有人在那里侵犯了他，显然这个地点是挑好的，除非有心不能轻易发现。好像是为了回应你的一见钟情，你把车开来的时候他还在那儿，一动不动，也不挣扎，温顺地让你把他搬上车。他的乖巧很合你心意，你忍不住在把他装车的时候给他一个吻。

你的西装外套被泥浆糟蹋得不能要了，车后座也需要一个彻底的清洗，但这些都可以先等等。太美了。你把他收拾干净，那份悸动仍然没有消退，终于让你确定自己遇到了命运的伴侣。如同沙漠中干渴的旅人终于发现了绿洲，你一刻也不能再等，马上就想将他据为己有。他很虚弱，他很疲倦。沉沉地睡去了，没有回应你。没有关系，睡吧，我的爱人，不需要顾虑我，因为我爱你比你爱我更多。你深情地亲吻他，他洗完澡后湿润的头发，干燥的嘴唇。你试图用自己的唇舌滋润他，那很快就干涸了，没关系，你可以更频繁地亲吻他。

那些零碎的布片早就被你扔掉了，现在你的爱人一丝不挂，坦诚地面对你，他的可爱的优点和他可爱的缺陷都一览无余。你觉得自己也应该和他平等，于是回到亚当和夏娃的姿态。他没有看你，就像新婚的妻子一般羞涩。就算不肯给你回应，他也不愿意让你久等，那隐秘的通道湿软松弛，省去你扩张的耐心。我的爱人，这样体贴，这样温柔。你忍不住给他更多的吻，更多的爱——你的阴茎，已经胀得发痛，不能再等待片刻，径直闯入那温柔乡——就像回到自己应该存在的地方一样合适。而你的爱人温柔地包容了你，他皱着眉呻吟，但是没有抗拒。

而你，你从来没有感觉这么好过。他的通道柔软而火热，肌肉裹挟着汁液迎接你们的结合。你抬起他的双腿让它们在你的腰间固定，那对丰满的大腿将你淹没在温暖和柔软之中，在冷硬的你在这个社会的容身之处中几乎让你落泪。Max Lord，Max Lord，Max，Max，Max。你默念着他的名字，让对他的爱意烙印在自己的唇舌；你用目光描绘他的轮廓，惊喜地发现他也从你的欢愉中分享了快乐：他的性器，颤颤巍巍地立起来一些，艳丽可爱的端头脱离包裹的皮囊，带着晶莹的点缀。你希望他分享更多，握住他的器官，用取悦自己的方式试着让他舒服。你做到了，连你们享乐的方式都这么合拍。

更加让你惊喜的是他终于感受到你的热切，不顾他的疲倦和劳累，睁开那对灵动的眼睛，终于对上你的视线。

他看起来很 **惊讶** 。“你是谁？”他问， **不安** 地往后，这才发现你们正相连。这好像给予他更多 **难以置信** ，以至于他的身体颤抖起来。你绝不忍让他 **受惊** ，伸手搭在他的肩膀，用自己的体温安抚他。“我是你的爱人，Max，我要告诉你我的名字，而你要记住它，你要永不忘记。”

那是你们的初夜。温暖、完美的回忆，会是你生命中永远的珍宝。为什么再也不能回到那时？难道那一刻的珍贵，要用余生所有的幸福来交换吗？你忧郁地抚摸着Max的头发。几个月过去了，他的头发长长了，但你不能带他去理发店，只能亲自动手。你当然不介意为自己的爱人多学几门手艺，但是Max好像不愿意当你试手的白鼠，总是不肯配合。你只剪去他过长的卷发，买来的染发剂则无限期搁置了：现在他的头发是他本来的模样，温柔的棕色，卷曲而柔软，你还是很喜欢。

你解开他的手铐：只能解开手铐，真遗憾。你不喜欢束缚自己的伴侣，但他不愿意 **相信** 你关于外界危险的劝告，执意要把自己 **暴露在恶意之中** ，你绝不能允许他 **伤害** 自己。“真的不想我吗？一点也不想？”你伸手触碰他湿润的嘴唇，轻松地分开他的齿列，探进去玩弄他的舌头。他的 **乖顺** 让你很欣慰。之前他不太能掌握 **玩笑** 的尺度，咬到你的手指，咬下了一片指甲，但是在拉开他的下颚一次之后，他很快就学会 **控制自己** 了。

结果你放松过了头，手伸得太往里了，触碰到他脆弱的喉咙，呕吐反射却不足够把你顶开，要等他呜咽着干呕才能将你从往事中惊醒，意识到自己的失误。“天哪！我很抱歉，Max，真的很抱歉。”你赶紧把手抽出来，让他蜷缩在你怀里调顺呼吸。“但是，真的不想我吗？”你忍不住再次向他求证，可是仍然没有回答。为什么呢？为什么再也不愿意回应你？除了偶尔在他极度疲惫的时候会忍不住暴露出对你的 **温柔** ，其他时候他总要跟你 **较劲** 。你不是很能理解他的心思，也许有什么你做得不够。

这个想法提醒了你。“我给你带了礼物。”你说，为自己的准备雀跃起来，吻了吻他湿润的脸颊。那是一个白色长方形的扁盒子，扎着红色的丝带，就像一盒精美的巧克力。虽然今天并不是情人节，礼物中仍然饱含你的爱意。“你愿意自己来拆开它吗？”你问道，Max **羞涩** 地看了你一眼，带着 **忐忑的激动** ，小心地拆开丝带的蝴蝶结。

你欣赏着他看到礼物 **惊喜** 的表情，所有为了寻找这合适礼物的苦心都得到充分的回报。静静躺在丝绒垫子里的是一组电压玩具套件。“我觉得你会想要一些新鲜的刺激。”你凑上去亲吻他的脸颊。“喜欢吗？”Max如梦初醒一般脱离那 **惊讶** 得动弹不得的状态， **羞耻** 地想要把盒子扔开。“不......”你接住盒子把它放在一边，扑过去压倒他，开玩笑一样在他的脸颊，脖子和胳膊上烙下一串串吻。Max还在 **羞恼** 地抗拒， **抗议** 地伸手想要挡住你的嘴唇，只引来你更多欢快的笑声。你感到快乐，为 **惊喜** 他而喜悦。“抱歉，Max，我迫不及待地想要试试了。”你抓住他的手腕，把他按回床上，他像是能够感受到你的急切，停止了挣扎，在手铐的清脆响声中睁大眼睛 **期待** 地看着你。

“让我们一个个来。”

你不太喜欢说明书，这些小本子越来越厚，字写得越来越密，图片则越来越少，像是这样能够让他们的产品更高级一点似的。但是这是有点危险的玩具，你绝不忍心Max因为你的粗心受伤，所以小心翼翼照着说明书上的指示一句句安装。乳头，阴道，阴茎，肛门。你不是不能理解Max的挣扎，这些地方确实有点羞耻，但是你还是决定安装在这儿，因为说明书上写着这儿“效果更好”。“为了我忍忍吧，亲爱的Max。”你安抚地亲吻他汗湿的额头。Max看上去有点 **不安** ，他歪着头更 **方便** 你亲吻，像是在 **索取** 你的怜爱，而你绝不会吝惜给他更多。“会很有趣的。”这样说着，你捏着遥控器却不能不感到兴奋。这也是你第一次用这种东西，你在心里祈祷这能让你们都满意。

先试试一毫安吧。你打开了开关，Max立刻打了个哆嗦，嘴角溢出 **甜蜜的** 呜咽。没关系的，你凑过去吻去他的唾液。你总还是事先做过调查，买来的玩具属于低压装置。电压高于 220伏或者电流大于7安时，使用者会立即昏厥或者马上死亡；与之相对的，低压电刑是以使用者较大的身体体积作为电流回路，在其肉体内对神经、肌肉和骨骼同时产生电击作用，而不是仅作用于体表，这样你就可以通过调节电流电压来控制力度，使Max不会很快昏厥。不过，他一直在发抖。你有点担心地抚摸他的额头，把落在他脸上的头发拨开。Max有点 **害怕** 这个新玩具，一直在 **吵着** 要你拿掉。真的不舒服吗？你不太确定，决定按照说明书上说的：稍微等一等。

可是Max真的很 **害怕** 。他 **挣扎** 得很厉害，当你不得不伸手按住他的时候，他那被手铐铐住的手 **抓住** 你。“拿掉、拿掉这个！求求你、让我做什么都行，拿掉这个！求求你！”

“再等一等，Max，再等一等好吗？”你只能这样回答他，自己也焦虑地看着手表。本来应该等三分钟左右，但是第二个60秒之后你再也没法听着Max的 **恳求** 而无动于衷。按照说明书说的，你分开他的双腿。你以为这次实验的情趣已经失败了，等待你的却是Max湿润的阴户。他的大腿根因为充分的营养非常丰美，挡住了其中汁液的蔓延，但是当你的手指插进他的腿间，明显就能在极度的高热中感受到沾上手指的湿滑。你伸手摸了摸他的阴茎，发现在包皮内部的器官已经有了勃起的趋势。抬起他的睾丸，藏在阴唇中的果实这时候也探出头来，饱满地充血。

像是心中的一块大石头落了地，你的全身都为之轻松了一些。“你吓死我了，Max。”你好笑地亲吻你的伴侣，他不肯放弃地还在 **挣扎** ，好像没有意识到你已经识破了他的 **掩饰** 。“你没有必要装作没有享受的样子啊，Max，我想你也能舒服。”这样说着，你再也没有什么心理负担，按照说明书上说的继续调大电流，先是五毫安，然后是六毫安。

Max **惊叫** 着，几乎要从床上弹起来了，你不得不握住他的手，让他知道你就在他的身边陪伴着他，好让他 **安心** ，好让他能 **享受** 这份快乐。从他的身体里传导来的微妙的电流也让你激动起来了，你当然没有理由怀疑Max没有感到 **愉悦** ：他的阴茎已经完全勃起了，溢出的前液沾湿了安装在那附近的电极，那平坦胸部的两颗乳头，这时候也充分地受到刺激，颤颤巍巍地立起来，呈现鲜艳的颜色。他再也没有叫喊着让你停下，而是 **哆嗦** 着， **嘟哝** 不成句的字词，充分 **沉浸** 在这份刺激当中。你的手再一次伸进他的双腿之间，在火热之中寻觅通往他体内的途径。那当然不是出于不安，因为你知道那儿只能比之前更湿。你只是想要更直观地感受他的快乐，从中满足自己的欲望。是的，你也勃起了，手指碰触那柔软通道的入口让你战栗，滑腻黏液的触感让你流连，你已经牢牢记着他身体的滋味，这会儿却仍然难以忍受他的诱惑，恨不得立即进入他的身体，就像你已经做过的无数次那样。在你失去爱人的能力之前，Max Lord都会无止境地吸引你，如同塞壬的歌声一般勾魂，即使是深渊你也要一往无前。

但是你忍住了，如同奥德修斯，比他更甚，因为你自己就是拴住自己的绳索，你用爱意束缚了自己的欲望。你想要Max，你想要爱Max，你愿意为他更多的享受做出让步。因为 **爱是牺牲，爱是不强求** 。但是，请允许我也稍稍得到一些享乐吧。你再次亲吻Max的脸庞，吻去他的汗水和泪水，在欲望和爱意中颤抖。你在他的面前宽衣解带，展露自己的欲望，你的手搭上自己的器官，眼睛注视着Max张开的唇齿，耳朵倾听着Max沙哑的呻吟，鼻腔嗅闻着肉欲的芬芳，虽然这是你自己的动作，但是你们的精神是同步的，你们是一体的。你感受着他的灵在你周身抚慰你，欢愉地叹息着，不忘手中将遥控器的指数再调高一些。

十毫安。

Max猛地绷紧了，爆发出一声音调高昂的尖叫，那让你想起天鹅之死，或者寓言故事里死在笼子里的夜莺的歌声。这成了压碎你忍耐的最后一根稻草，你咬着牙射出来，精液淋在Max的脸上。

你还记得要先把电极关闭，因为太长时间的电击会损害他的身体。Max在高潮的余韵中凌乱地喘着气，隐约共鸣了你的频率。你伸手去擦他脸上精液的痕迹，免得弄到他的眼睛里。你 **体贴** 的伴侣，即使在极乐中也不忘 **顾及** 你的感受，你刚才分明看见的溅到他嘴边的精液已经不见了，你把他咽下去的喜悦藏进心底。Max的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，演变成断断续续的啜泣。正在为他解开电极的你知道是为什么：他失禁了。这并没有什么大不了的，你们时不时会做得难以自持，而你已经习惯为Max收拾床单，只希望他能早一点接受这一点，毕竟，连你都无所谓呀。

“......”你听到他在呓语，期待地俯下身，希望听到自己的名字。可是，“Alistair”是你唯一听清楚的单词。啊，Max的儿子。你无奈地叹了口气，早已学会不和小孩子争风吃醋。“Alistair在他的妈妈那里呀，我去看过了，他过得挺好的。”你捏捏Max汗湿的手掌。“外面真的很危险啊，Max，政府的人在通缉你，广播和报纸都在寻找你，那些被你欺骗的商人在等着你偿还债务，有个中东的酋长声称你是恶魔，还有好多人愿意作证，坚持要给你判刑......你真的不能离开。”你想了想，琢磨出新的说辞。“就算不是为了我，也为了Alistair想想？要是你被审判，不是对他影响很大吗？”

Max不出声了，你猜测自己说到了他的心坎上，微妙的安心和不甘心混合出酸涩。

“我要先去把晚餐煮上再来帮你收拾，”你吻了吻他的额头，他的汗水稍微干了，黏黏的残留在鬓角。“你会想我吗？”

只是随意地一问，出乎你意料的是，Max眨了眨眼，然后点了点头。

巨大的喜悦充盈了你的内心，充盈了你的胸腔，你的狂喜几乎要喷薄而出。但是再一次的，你控制住了自己，没有让过度的反应吓住你的伴侣。“我马上就回来。”你快速地啄了啄他的眼角，一刻也不敢在停留，唯恐在极乐中忘却了呼吸。

说明书上说的没错，再来一两次，Max就会放弃他的 **固执** ，成为一开始 **温柔** 、 **包容** 的你 **完美** 的伴侣。

工作总是很让人疲惫，但是一想到回到家里，有人一直在等你，这份温暖就能够让人坚持下去。

【END】


End file.
